Russo
|mission=y |gifts=y }} He is Mayor Gale's devoted butler. According to him, Gale helped him when no one else would, and he believes he owes the man a life debt. He is a loyal and kind man who has dedicated his life to serving Gale's family. As a butler, Russo goes out to gather groceries for Gale's family. When he and Gale are not working, they often wander the city or go fishing. Background Russo fought in the war between the Alliance of Free Cities and the Empire of Duvos, he was wounded and saved by Gale during the Battle of Ishtara. After the war, Russo came to Portia to help Gale any way he could to repay the life debt. When Gale's wife passed away, Russo became Gale's butler to look after his friend's kids, especially Ginger. Personal Life Russo was born on Spring of Day 14. When he was young, he fought in the war against the Empire of Duvos. Injured during the Battle of Ishtara, Gale helped Russo. After the war, Russo went to Portia to repay Gale for saving his life. Now, Russo works as Gale's butler. Physical Appearance He wears glasses, an orange checkered shirt, brown suspenders, and blue jeans. His head umbrella is green with a lighter green band. Related Characters doesn't have biological family in Portia, but he treats his Best Friend Gale's family as if they were his own flesh and blood. Gale saved his life in the war against Duvos; to repay that life debt, when Liza died, he chose to become Gale's butler to help take care of his family. He cares for Gale's children, Ginger and Gust, as a part of his duties. }} | | | | | |_ | | | | | |!| | | | | |_ | | | | | Gale| | |_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Note: Ginger and Gust are not a part of 's relationship network. Schedule Below is his generic schedule. Certain events may alter his schedule, such as conversing with the character, missions, special events, or other distractions. All times listed are estimates, unless otherwise noted. On Saturdays: 9:00 - 19:00 Fishing south of Central Plaza |-|Monday= |-|Tuesday= |-|Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday= |-|Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship Perks ; he will not send the player any gifts in these versions}} ;Buddy :Send gifts through the mail sometimes :Possible gifts are: : Social Interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase his relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels also change 's dialogue. Gift }} Desires }} Spar }} Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dates Play Dine *Likes Meat *Dislikes Vegetable |L2=N/A |D2=N/A |L3= |D3=N/A |L4=N/A |D4= |L5=N/A |D5=N/A |L6=N/A |D6=N/A |E1=N/A }} Relic Trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions ; And in Health :Is someone keeping Ginger from seeing me? Maybe I should ask around. :This is Ginger's romance mission. ; In Sickness :Ginger's sick? Go to her house and see how she's doing. :This is Ginger's romance mission. ; Peace in Politics :Mint wants to make peace with Gust. ; Russo's New Recipe :Check on Django and see what he's busy with. ; Tests of Marriage :For Ginger's hand in marriage, go talk with Gale, Gust, and Russo for their blessings. :This is Ginger's romance mission. Gallery Russo.jpg ru:Руссо Category:Characters